A mounting structure of mounting the luggage side trim has been known and a vehicle including such a mounting structure includes a damper type trunk lid (a luggage door) closing/opening mechanism. The luggage door is supported on a vehicular body via a pair of hinge arms (U-arms). A side trim (a luggage side trim) that forms a part of a side wall of a trunk room (a luggage room) is mounted on a vehicular body panel (a vehicular panel) to cover the U-arm and the dumper supporting the U-arm.
However, in the above mounting structure, the U-arms and the dampers are covered with the side trims such that the luggage room has improved appearance, however, a luggage capacity of the luggage room is reduced.